The West Wing
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: AU. The West Wing is known as the most stressful wing in the hospital. Miyu, a newly graduated nurse who is very willing to serve the sick, was assigned there. She meets different people, each with their own story to tell. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The West Wing**

_**A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction **_

_**Written by io sono mi-cchi**_

_**-  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DAA! DAA! DAA! NOR AM I A MEDICAL PERSON. I'M JUST A KID WHO CHOSE THE HOSPITAL SETTING.**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

**Chapter 1**

**-  
**

After graduating from nursing school, Miyu Kouzuki is very excited to work on her first shift as a full-fledged nurse. This was her childhood dream, being able to help sick people. Her friends since college, Aya and Nanami were equally thrilled as she is.

"I wish I can work at the Pediatrics department. I love kids and I'm so fascinated with them," Aya spoke up as she munched her burger. Nanami, finishing her soda, said, "I can work anywhere the head nurse assigns me. I like children, and the old people are okay. I just don't prefer to be in the Emergency Room."

"As long as I can help people, anywhere is all right with me," Miyu inserted.

They glanced at the clock and it read 2:35.

"Oh… it's only 2:35," The pigtailed nurse informed. After a short while, she had digested what she read. "Oh my gosh! We are so late… Head Nurse-san is going to kill us. She hates tardy people," the same girl panicked. The trio sprinted to the Nurses' Office and saw that the other two new nurses were there too.

"Hey," the male nurse greeted, "You're five minutes late, but don't you worry. The head nurse isn't here yet."

The three ladies heaved a relieved sigh and sat on the bench. The other nurse introduced herself, "Hey, I'm Akane Hajime. I just graduated from school so I hope you'll take care of me." Then, she bowed slightly. The guy offered his hand and shook each of the ladies' hands, "I'm Santa Kurosu. I was Akane's classmate for six years. It's nice to meet you."

"So, I guess we're all new. We also just graduated from school," the olive-brown-haired lass said, "By the way, I'm Aya."

"I'm Nanami."

"I'm Miyu."

Suddenly the door swung open. It was just the head nurse. "So I guess you already know each other," she assumed. She apologized for her tardiness and read her clipboard to check if they were the right nurses. "I'm Mikan Yamamura, the head nurse. You can just call me Mikan-san. Yamamura is way long… when there's an emergency you might run out of breath by just calling my name." She let out a hysterical laugh that made the five think that she escaped the asylum next door.

The older woman announced, "Tenchi-san, you're assigned at the Neurology department. Konishi-san, Kurosu-san, you're in charge of the Children's ward at the Oncology Department. Hajime-san you're in the Emergency Department. Kouzuki-san you're assigned at the fourth floor of the West Wing."

"Hai!" they replied.

They made their way to their assigned departments, but Miyu was caught by a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to face the auburn-haired head nurse. "Good luck, Kouzuki-san," the head nurse told her, "The West Wing is not an easy thing to handle. Those people are problematic!" She seemed serious so she listened carefully. The auburn-haired woman told her, "These people especially the ones in room 404 and 406 are really annoying. I'm glad that a nurse like you had come to our hospital."

"A nurse like me?" she echoed.

"Yes," the older woman confirmed, "You are one of the people who are born to be a nurse. You're flexible, as we observed in your OJT. I think you'd be able to tame those two patients we have. So we're expecting a lot from you." Then, she went on to the said wing. Will her first shift as a full-fledged nurse be as good as she thought? Maybe it would be a great challenge either way.

--

_**Author's Note:**__ I obviously have not finished Crazy yet but this is also a random idea after we visited someone in the hospital. I was inspired and discouraged at the same time. Inspired: The nurses and the doctors are plain inspiring. I have thought highly of them since I was a kid. I wanna be like them. They're so brave and great. Discouraged: When I saw the IV and blood, I could feel shivers down my spine. The hospital was also a bit scary in terms of people dying everyday (I don't know) in that building. The fact that a lot of viruses and bacteria are in the air scares me too. I don't want to die because of what the patients have. I was thinking, can I really be a doctor someday? Can I overcome my phobias? _

_I was supposed to enter this for the contest. Sadly, I cannot because this is going to be quite long. I just don't know how many chapters will I consume._

_Anyways, I hope you can share me your thoughts by clicking the Review button below. ConCrit is also welcome. _

_Ja~! God bless us all!_

_~io sono mi-cchi_


	2. Chapter 2

**The West Wing**

_**A Daa Daa Daa Fanfiction **_

_**Written by io sono mi-cchi**_

_**-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DAA! DAA! DAA! NOR AM I A MEDICAL PERSON. I'M JUST A KID WHO CHOSE THE HOSPITAL SETTING.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Chapter 2**

**-**

She arrived at the nurses' station at fourth floor of the West Wing. She observed that most of the nurses and doctors looked dull. She wondered, _'Is it this _that _problematic an area?'_ She introduced herself to a nurse arranging papers behind the desk. She told her that her name was Rui, and she explained the system in the wing. She was given a couple of clipboards with the data of the patients, their medications and their intervals.

Miyu's heart began to gallop in excitement as she received it. She was finally here. The looks of her colleagues suddenly flashed back. She felt really curious of what was really with this wing. _'Why has Mikan-san warned me? Why do these people have this unlikeable aura?'_ she asked herself.

She helped the nurse with arranging. After all, her turn is at 4:00. They were silent unless Rui speaks up to correct Miyu's mistakes. The blonde tried to strike up a conversation, but the other answered her briefly. This isn't what she exactly envisioned. She thought her fellow nurses would tell her the stuff going on around here. She thought of it as a united world, yet what she is experiencing is individualism. A 'you screw up, we don't care' attitude, to put it precisely.

Miyu checked the time, and it was already 3:55. She excused herself from Rui, and the silent nurse gave her a curt nod and went on with her business. Miyu sighed. '_Will I be able to survive this?' _she asked herself in silence. She prepared the medications and went to her first assignment—Room 404.

She knocked on the door and entered. "Seiya Yaboshi-sama?"

Miyu saw that the patient wasn't in his bed, and his IV was disconnected. If you could see the situation in her brain, she was already running in circles. Her heart began to palpitate, yet she tried to remain calm. _'Breathe in, breathe out,' _she commanded herself as she did so. She ejected a heavy breath. Now, she thought of how she'd find her patient.

A hand touched her shoulder and a voice whispered into her ear, "Boo!" She gasped and by impulse, she grabbed the arms and twisted it. The blond male yelped in pain and uttered obscenities.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Miyu apologized as she helped the man stand up.

"A very fine treatment you give, Miss," he remarked sarcastically, "Now I know why people love being confined here."

She can't believe she'll be dealing with such a _tolerable _patient... note the sardonic emphasis. She rolled her eyes and said, "Be glad I didn't slice you into pieces with a scalpel, mister. You should be in bed, resting; not disconnecting your IV whenever you felt like it."

"It was going to be replaced anyways," he made an excuse. She was growing irritated with this patient.

'_This conversation was heading off to nowhere'_, she thought. They'll just be arguing, and maybe it will result into a bloody battle. Miyu spoke no more. She replaced his IV, and shot his medications.

"You're so boring," he commented out of the blue, "And you're so silent."

She smiled and took it as a compliment, yet she was still growing very much annoyed. Of all the things you could say to her, boring was never the word you'd describe her. _'Stay calm, Miyu. He's just teasing you. He's a patient. You're a nurse. You just have to bear with this fed up patient,' _she told herself. "Thank you," she said with a smile, sweet and disturbing.

He looked at her weirdly and said, "You're very peculiar. Why aren't you even a bit disturbed? You're even smiling."

"We should face everything with a smile, shouldn't we?" was all she said, still with that smile. He was still wondering what's up with that nurse. _'Why can't I pop her vein?'_ he thought, _'And that's what makes her more interesting.'_ He seemed delighted with this new nurse taking care of him. As for the nurse, she's trying to regain her inner calmness.

"So now, what shall I call you?" the blonde nurse asked.

"You can always call me honey, baby, my dear," he airily answered, even if he understood what she really meant. Oh, you don't want to know how much she wanted to throw a shoe into his mouth. She stood silently and folded her arms, waiting for a proper answer.

Clearing her throat, she added, "I mean as a patient." This guy was slowly getting into her nerves.

"Oh that," he answered, feigning he just understood it. "First, you have to answer my question."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Miyu Kouzuki," she replied curtly.

"Okay. Call me Seiya-kun," he said with a wink, "You can freely call me sweetie."

She really wanted to punch that smug face. Good thing, one of her specialties was restraining her feelings; but, she might die earlier because of the stress. Now she knows why Mikan-san had warned her.

She ignored his last statement and said, "See you later, Seiya-kun." She shut the door behind her and ejected an annoyed sigh.

Meanwhile, the blonde guy was staring at the door where she exited. He never felt so amused, ever since he was first confined in this hospital. The nurses were all too easy. They immediately lose their patience, and ask the head nurse to assign them to another department or room—anywhere, but there. His sister, though a nurse of the same hospital, never had her turn in his room. He felt curious of how his sister would take care of her. Their relationship was the usual sibling cat and mouse. He didn't feel that she was loved by her. Maybe she had, but it was never obvious. _'Sigh… What's on TV today?'_ he cut off his impossible thoughts and pushed the power button on the remote. _'But Nurse Miyu was still interesting anyhow,'_ he noted silently.

Miyu went back to the nurses' station. Rui was still arranging the files. She sat on the chair beside the strawberry blonde nurse and sighed. She told the Rui "Now I know why people seemed stressful in this wing."

"Welcome to the club," Rui said lamely yet she was smiling. She offered gum, a piece of paper, and a pen. "These are my stress releasers. The gum is peppermint-flavored so it helps me relax in a way. The paper and pen… well I doodle or write my sweet, yet murderous thoughts. If you have a more effective one, please do tell me," she said.

Miyu took the gum and peeled the wrapper off. She started chewing and feeling better.

"I write my feelings and sometimes I do physical activities like running, kicking, or punching my wall," Miyu shared, "But I barely do physical stuff because I'm quite accident prone."

Rui let out a small giggle and said, "Me too. I even wondered how I became a nurse." Both of them shared a laugh and fixed the files. Miyu was done for today, but she wanted to keep this interesting nurse in company. She wanted to know more about her and this wing. Sometimes, there is more than what meets the eye.

-

_**Author's Notes: **__So, here I am again. I bring to you Chapter 2 of _The West Wing_. I've been quite busy so forgive me for my snail-ish updates. I was trying to emphasize Miyu's prejudice here and in the end, her perception would be proven wrong (starting with Rui's change of character). I don't know if it went well but please do tell me what you think of it. Reviews and ConCrit is very much appreciated. :D _

_Oh yeah, I was thinking of changing my pen name. Should I or should I not? I have a couple of names in my head, but I need suggestions. I'll be posting a poll on my profile when I chose my top ten possible pen names; that is, if you allow me to do so. _

_Anyway, I'm glad classes were suspended. It gave me time to think straight and finish this chapter. First, I would like to thank __**God**__ for giving me the ability to write this. You're part of the dedication, Bro. :D I would also like to thank my dearest __reviewers__:_

_**aznurbangrl**__ (the first reviewer)  
__**Sapphire Rose E.  
'-'Kaori-cchi'-'  
mhaya **__: I hope I can. I'm also changing _my_ perception towards blood and injections. I'm trying to face my fears. Now, I think you know how cowardly I am.__**  
-Angel'sbabyblue-**__: Wow! I salute to her. I hope that I could overcome those too.  
__**karupin022**_

_**Thank you**__, __**thank you**__, __**thank you**__!~ _

_And did I mention thank you? LOL. _

_Please bear with me and my coffee craze. _

_Ja~!!_

_~io sono mi-cchi_


End file.
